wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thaddius
Thaddius is the fourth and final boss of the Construct Quarter in Naxxramas. :Your raid cleared out the last group of monsters, and the only thing left are the two gates at the very end of the room. All of a sudden, the mighty gates fly open. A vast laboratory filled with all kinds of strange machinery lies before you, electric discharges and lightning painting the walls with jagged shadows. Even though you know you should be trying to rally your raid you can't help but stare at the monstrosity in the center of the room. At the last second you snap out of it and barely escape a fierce blow by of one of the two gruesome wights that descended from platforms higher up in the room. As your raid forms up and mounts a first organized attack on the creatures, you can't help but wonder what other nightmares lie in wait in the cursed depths of Naxxramas. :You get the feeling you'll find out soon enough.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/insider/07/anatomy.html?rhtml=y Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Thaddius, built from the flesh of women and children, it is said that their souls are fused together - eternally bound within that foul prison of flesh." ]] General Information *Adds: , 25-man Abilities Feugen and Stalagg The encounter begins with splitting the raid in two to engage Feugen and Stalagg. If they leave their platforms (or are even just pulled too close to the ramp up to their platforms) the entire raid will be hit by unhealable massive nature damage from the Tesla coils in the room. They have 2,100,000 HP each. If they are not killed within 5 seconds of each other they will resurrect each other with full health. Feugen Hits for about 4,500 on plate. * Static Field: :Does 3,500 Nature damage every 3 seconds to everyone within 60 yards. * Magnetic Pull: :Pulls Stalagg's tank to Feugen every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Stalagg Hits for about 6,000 on plate. * Power Surge: :Increases Stalagg's melee haste by 200% for 10 seconds. * Magnetic Pull: :Pulls Feugen's tank to Stalagg every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Thaddius After Feugen and Stalagg are slain the raid has 15 seconds to jump to Thaddius' platform before Thaddius becomes active. Thaddius has approximately 30,400,000 hit points. * Chain Lightning: :Hits 5 random players for 6938 to 8062 Nature damage. Cast every ~15 seconds. * Polarity Shift: :Charges the entire raid either negatively or positively. Roughly half will be each. When standing on people with the same charge a 10% damage buff is gained per person. When standing on people with the opposite charge they will deal 3,500 damage a second to each other each (7,000 total). This damage buff is needed to have any hope of killing Thaddius before his berserk. Cast every 30 seconds. * Ball Lightning: :If no one is in melee range of Thaddius he will ball lightning his primary aggro target for 17500 to 22500 Nature damage. * Berserker Enrage - After six minutes in combat Thaddius will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. 30 m / (6x60) = 83,333 (83.3k) Raid DPS needed = ~ 3,333 (3.3k) per player to beat this timer. Assuming 3-4 tanks and 6-7 healers leaves 15 dps means dps needs to do 5.5k dps each. Due to the damage buff can assume +100% to +120% dmg ie: equivalent to average of 2.5k to 2.8k per player on other fights. 10-man Abilities Feugen and Stalagg The encounter begins with splitting the raid in two to engage Feugen and Stalagg. If they leave their platforms the entire raid will be hit by unhealable massive nature damage from the Tesla coils in the room. They have 838,300 HP each. If they are not killed within 5 seconds of each other they will resurrect each other with full health. Feugen Hits for about 3,000 on plate. * Static Field - Does 2,500 Nature damage every 3 seconds to everyone within 60 yards. * Magnetic Pull - Pulls Stalagg's tank to Feugen every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Stalagg Hits for about 4,500 on plate. * Power Surge - Increases Stalagg's melee haste by 200% for 10 seconds. * Magnetic Pull - Pulls Feugen's tank to Stalagg every 30 seconds and switches their threat. Thaddius After Feugen and Stalagg are slain the raid has 15 seconds to jump to Thaddius' platform before Thaddius becomes active. Thaddius has approximately 3,850,000(?) hit points on 10 man, and 20 Mil on 25 man. * Chain Lightning - Hits 3 random players for 3600 to 4400 Nature damage. Cast every ~15 seconds. * Polarity Shift - Charges the entire raid either negatively or positively. Roughly half will be each. When standing on people with the same charge a 10% damage buff is gained per person. When standing on people with the opposite charge they will deal 3,500 damage a second to each other each (7,000 total). Cast every 30 seconds. * Ball Lightning - If no one is in melee range of Thaddius he will ball lightning his primary aggro target for 17500 to 22500 Nature damage. * Berserker Enrage - After six minutes in combat Thaddius will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. 25-man Strategy You will want two tanks. Thaddius and his adds are tauntable. This encounter is significantly harder on 25-man mode as the enrage timer becomes a very restricting factor should you lose DPS early. Phase one is very simple. Split the raid into two with half the tanks/healers/dps on either side. Keep the tanks alive and heal Feugen's damage, keep the adds on their platforms and kill them at the same time. Tanks should be certain to keep Feugen and Stalagg in the middle of their platforms and within range of the Tesla coils - shifting too far towards the base of the ramp can pull them out of range of their Tesla coil, causing unhealable nature damage to the room and wiping the raid. The tanks may need to pull back and reposition slightly to keep Feugen and Stalagg in proper range of the Tesla coils after being thrown to the opposite platform. As soon as Feugen and Stalagg are down, the raid should jump to Thaddius' platform. Thaddius will become active a few seconds after the group reaches his platform, and should be tanked in the center of the platform where he is, but slightly forward so that there is room for the raid to see where to run on either side of him during the Polarity Shifts. Approximately 10 seconds after Thaddius becomes active, he will cast his first Polarity Shift on the raid. The raid will need to immediately stack up in two separate groups depending on their charge. The groups should be as close to each other as possible without shocking to allow melee DPS to engage Thaddius. Make sure you clearly state what side Negative is on and what side Positive is on. The tank should drag Thaddius to the group of his charge. Stacking the charges is critical, as each charge provides a +10% damage buff that will be necessary to defeat Thaddius before the enrage timer. When Thaddius switches polarities again everyone that has to move should keep to the RIGHT while switching sides to avoid shocking each other as you pass by (this creates a counter-clockwide rotation path for the group around Thaddius as raid members move as necessary for each Polarity Shift). Note that not every Polarity Shift will change the charge on a raid member, so the raid members will need to monitor their debuffs each time Polarity Shift is cast. Once the raid is back in position and stacked with others who have a similar charge, the fight continues as before. This is the entire fight 100% to 0%. You have six minutes to get through Thaddius' 30,400,000 HP. This enrage timer is quite strict and it is highly unlikely you will be able to beat it if you lose more than a few people, both because of the lost dps, and because fewer members of the raid means there are fewer people to stack to receive the same-charge buff (thus, even a healer death can become somewhat problematic). Another option is for both groups to run straight through Thaddius. This tactic requires fast reactions, since there are only about 5 seconds between the polarity shift and the first shock. This way reduces running time at the cost of room for error, but increases DPS. It is also important to note that the jump onto Thaddius' platform from Feugen and Stalagg is difficult for some people. If one or more members of the raid fail to make the jump, they can run around to the front of the room, up to Feugen or Stalagg's platform, and try again. However, any raid members who arrive on Thaddius' platform after the fight begins must wait for a Polarity Shift before moving near the rest of the raid. Technically, having no charge (because you were out of range for the first Polarity Shift) will still trigger polarity charge damage because the charge is not the same as the other members of the raid (i.e., "no charge" is viewed as a different charge than + or -). A member arriving late to Thaddius' platform will thus need to wait, away from the rest of the group, until a Polarity Shift occurs and a charge is received, and the raid member can then join the rest of the raid on the appropriate side based on the charge received. The Thaddius portion of the fight is typically very easy to heal, usually requiring no more than 3-4 healers for a 25-man raid. Any remaining healers should help dps to beat the enrage timer. If there are at least two Shaman in the group, it is recommended to use Bloodlust immediately after the first polarity shift occurs. This will allow a second Shaman to use Bloodlust for the raid again in the final minute of the 6-minute enrage timer. Many 25-man groups will find it helpful and possibly necessary to use two Bloodlusts during the encounter to ensure that Thaddius is killed before the enrage timer. 10-man Strategy The 10-man strategy is completed exactly the same as the 25-man strategy. The tanks, healers, and dps are split to kill Feugen and Stalagg simultaneously, and then Thaddius is engaged and the raid begins its rotations after the first polarity charge. Notably, the pacing of dps on Feugen and Stalagg may have to be monitored more carefully in this version of the fight. For a 10-man group running 2 tanks, 3 healers, and 5 dps, splitting the raid will mean that one side has more dps players than the other. Consequently, dps on one side may need to slow down for a brief period of time, to ensure that Feugen and Stalagg are killed within 5 seconds of each other and do not resurrect. The two polarity techniques for this encouter are the "Two-point" and "Four-point" - If you have done 40man naxx at level 60, you are likely to have learned the 4point, but i would reccomend the two point here. It basically involves assigning a direction to each polarity (usualy Minus = left and Plus = right). As you look in the room before you attack the two mini bosses you will see thaddius, to the left of him (as you are facing) and to the right are what is refered too by left and right. You only need to get this bit right Once! when you pull thaddius stack up on the tank (use raid markings on the tank so people know where to go - but remove it before the polarity shift) then when he does it a first time: Go RIGHT if you have a PLUS '' LEFT if you have a MINUS'' From then on the fight becomes simple. Stack ontop of each other in melee range - this assures that everyone gets the buff and due to thaddius's huge hitbox, you can be well out of range of the other group members with different charges. Correct me if i'm wrong but, out tanks never got the same polarity throughout this encounter, so one was always at each side, if this is correct, you can then mark both tanks and use those so people know where to stack. When Thaddius changes polarity again, you must look carefully - if your Polarity has CHANGED, run through the boss and stack on the other side. If it didnt change STAY WHERE YOU ARE! continue this for 4-5 mins and you will either kill him or kill yourself depending on how well your group has mastered the movement technique. This technique requires fast reactions and good awareness of de-buffs - as there does seem to be some fault with some mods for this encounter. If you are part of the same group that Downed Grobbulus, you are likely to be able to posses the IQ to do this encounter. In 10 man if one person messes up - this does not mean a wipe, if you are unsure where to go, move our of melee range and stand as far away from the boss and both groups as possible, until u understand the mechanic. Things that go wrong! Your ranged dps do not stack in melee range, and cannot run through the boss in time in the 5 seconds. Someone in the group gets the polarity wrong and stands at the wrong side (usually wiping half the raid - this can be made up for if thaddius is almost dead - <10% - assuming you have at least one tank and healer still alive) People who miss the platform on the 1st try enter into the fight without having a polarity on them. Someone in the group suggests a "Spread out" technique - Dont even go there... Tips Use Vent/ Ingame voice chat - anything where u can communticate with your raid without typing is a god send here. Our first try a DK got his polarity wrong and u can tell him relativly quickly to move out of the fight all together until the next switch - Don't tell him to swap sides, he/she will cause more havoc trying to get back across the boss. Thaddius only needs one tank, so have your other DPS, ive seen some groups let the tank who is negative tank, and keep switching depending on polarity, seems an odd thing to do. When the boss dies, do not move you still have your polarities and can still kill the raid, wait for it to go. do not ressurect any players for the same reason, wait till the de-buff has faded. Quotes * You are too late... I... must... OBEY! * KILL! * EAT YOUR BONES! * BREAK YOU! * Now YOU feel pain! * You die now! * Thank... you... The following quotes (echoing screams would probably be more accurate) are heard echoing throughout Naxxramas in addition to during the fight with Thaddius. The screams sound like those of a woman or child: * Pleeease! * Stop, please stop... * Help me! Save me! * Please, nooo! Loot Videos L7YR3UPlec8 Hi-res video and discussion External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic *Video kill of Thaddius released by Forlorn Legacy from the US (Druid). *Video kill of Thaddius released by Forlorn Legacy from the US (Paladin). *Thaddius Kill Video - Warlock POV released by War Front, Frostmane US. Category:Flesh titans Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs